The present invention relates to a safe driving support apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a safe driving support apparatus and method capable of supporting a driver's safe driving.
There are various factors that aggravate stress to cause a road rage and/or stress-related accident, the various factors including an increase in number of vehicles on the road, a limited road capacity, and a stressor related to modern life.
However, the conventional approaches to road safety do not satisfactorily reduce such types of accidents.
Recently, the autonomous driving control system has disclosed a technique capable of an autonomous vehicle by reflecting a driver's emotion characteristic. However, since the autonomous driving control system does not fully consider a driving condition or external condition, the autonomous driving control system may be inadequate to induce safe driving.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2017-0109758 published on Oct. 10, 2017, and entitled “Voice interface device for vehicle”.